


the history we never had

by Reishiin



Series: neverever(heart)land [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2019-04-28 20:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14457081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reishiin/pseuds/Reishiin
Summary: "Yuuma, do you believe in different realities?"





	the history we never had

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of an ARC-V AU in which the Barians fight alongside the Heartland Resistance against Academia.

 

 

 

 

The worst days of Vector's life always start with Nasch, but this one ends with him on the wrong side of the Heartland Wall, in an infirmary ward he doesn't recognize, feeling like he has been run over by an Ancient Gear Golem.

He doesn't quite remember the middle part.

He almost misses Durbe, because this Resistance infirmary is staffed by the most annoyingly cheerful medic he has ever had the misfortune to come across.

But the song Yuuma is humming is really very sweet.

Somehow it sounds familiar, too.

_What the hell._

"Yuuma, do you believe in different realities?"

"Mm," Yuuma says. He's writing something on his clipboard and Vector's not sure he even heard. "Yeah, why not?"

"Most people don't."

"Mm. But you believe in it, don't you, Vector? So I do too."

"Just like that?"

"It's all right," Yuuma says quietly. He's put down the clipboard, and now he circles around to the side of Vector's bed and sits in the chair.  "I'll play along. Tell me, what are those realities like?"

"Your family's alive."

"That's nice."

"Kaito's is, too." Yuuma says nothing and seems to be waiting, so Vector continues. "The war never happened, so his dad never gave up being a scientist. Haruto's alive, and happy. When the weather's good they go to the forest outside the city to catch butterflies..."

Sudden calm. "What did you say Kaito's brother's name was, Vector?"

"Tenjou Haruto?" Vector replies. "His health is bad, but medicine helps. As long as his brother and father are with him, he's happy."

"... And my family? What are they like?"

"Your parents are adventurers. They're always away, and you always say how much you miss them. Grandma Haru takes care of the house. Akari has a good job, but she works long hours, and isn't home much either."

Yuuma purses his lips. A moment passes. "Some trauma reaction."

"I knew you didn't believe me."

"You hit your head very hard, you know?"

Vector's lips quirk.

Yuuma nods. "Okay. You said, in that other world, everyone is fine?"

"Mm."

"That's good. What about Nasch?"

"Still a bastard."

Yuuma laughs. "If you say so. Okay. In that reality, we know each other?"

An impression, like a fish darting to the surface of a lake; it slides through Vector's fingers like light through glass. "We're friends," Vector says. "We're in the same year. We walk to school together in the mornings..."

Yuuma smiles. "All right, I believe you. And if we're friends there, that means we need to be good friends here too, right?"

 _Just like that?_ Vector shakes his head. "You know, Yuuma, you're—"

Yuuma leans over, curls his fingers around Vector's hand and squeezes. "I'm a ridiculously simple soul?" he finishes softly.

(— and Vector is not lying in a hospital bed, but falling down a cliff into an endless abyss, and the only thing he knows is the pressure of Yuuma's hand clinging to his, Yuuma screaming that he'll never let go.)

(The moment passes.)

"—How did you know?"

"Maybe you're not the only one who knows things you can't explain."

Vector shakes his head. "I feel like Nasch would like you a lot," he says. "If you and Kaito ever have a falling-out, come find us." Yuuma nods, and Vector laughs softly. "Also, you can let go now, you know."

Yuuma doesn't. "In a bit? This is nice."

"Mm." Vector squeezes Yuuma's hand back. "It is."

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
